Homunculus Rebirth: Izumi's child reborn
by An Instrumentality of Humanity
Summary: Following the Brotherhood storyline. Passing through the Truth, Izumi's transmutation has succeeded. The real summary is inside. The pairing is a Naruto and Oliver Armstrong. HIATUS FINALLY OVER! CHAPTER ONE AND TWO HAVE BEEN REDONE. CH 3 is UP.
1. Homunculus Rebirth: Part 1

_(-(-Author's Note_: Salutation to everyone of the Fanfiction multiverse, gradually expanding as ever I see. Sorry for not updating but I have plans for that later on. Also, I've redone the entire chapters, finding all the spelling errors and have fixed them.

Naruto is paired up with Oliver M. Armstrong and I know this will become awesome from it being the first of its kind.

Naruto does not know Ninjutsu but he does know Alchemy and I have my reason for it so hope you may understand what's coming up. Now I must go with the story now so enjoy.-)-)

-_-Summary: _Izumi Curtis had finally conceived in having a child but fell greatly ill during her pregnancy. Her only son died before even having the chance in breathing the air of the world. Not accepting the fate that had been bequeath to her son, she performs her taboo, the deadly art known as 'Human Transmutation' and seeks to revive her dead son. Seeing the medium of the strange void, the 'Gate' opens where she IS successful in reviving her son, only her son was something else that she did not truly know, unleashing something far worse than what even the Homunculus could not be compare to.-_-_

{(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.)}

* * *

("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Speech  
_("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Thoughts_  
**("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Speech**  
**_("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Thoughts_**

...

"_Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as:_

_Comprehension__- Understanding the inherent structure ad properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within._

_Deconstruction__- using the energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshape into a new form._

_Reconstruction__- continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material in a new shape._

_The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards the recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemist"._

_There are many paths by which alchemist can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemist being said to transmute the Four Classical Elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air and some by using The Three Essential Principles, Salt, Sulfur, and Mercury. But the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of 'Equivalent Exchange'_" –The grazing sound of a solid object being dragged across a smooth surface was heard as an individual was seen drawing on her own floorboard. The solid object revealed to be a soft textured stick of chalk: having its tip pressed roughly on the concrete floor. The soft chalk point had crumbled slightly, which caused a small amount of the chalk dust to scatter into a soft powder. Izumi traced, creating strange patterns of arrays of triangles, and diverse lines stretching in different angles. "_Almost finished_" Izumi thought hesitantly as she stood up: wiping the sweat from her brow.

"_Equivalent Exchange is a certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed"._

_In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts:_

_The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that the energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroy to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram or material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sums of which would weigh one kilogram._

_The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or elements, can be transmuted into another object into another with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other worlds, an object with the attributes of water can only be transmuted with an attribute of water._

"_To gain something, something of equal value must be lost…_" her dubious thought was dreary as she stood within the center of the inscriptions that she created. She walked away as she came upon a carriage, a bundle up cloth was seen wrapped around the body of an infant, the face of an infant was seen; only the sight was direr as the young infants face revealed to be very pallid and closed eyes that seemed to appear as a long eternal slumber. Tears had immediately streaked across Izumi's face as she laid her eyes on her own dead son. The droplets slowly dripped from her face as the cool liquid befell upon her infant's small face, but no whimper was made from the child as the tears slid down his cheek.

_Transmutation Circle_

_Additionally, though no machine or equipment is needed to produce energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. Just as the process of "Comprehension, Deconstruction, Reconstruction" and "In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return" are cyclical concepts, the circle itself is the foundation of alchemy._

_In order to begin an Alchemical Transmutation, a symbol called Transmutation Circle is necessary. (In chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood, and even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible and all Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts:_

_The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power into manipulated ends._

_Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, text and experimentation, but corresponding to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take form of triangles (Which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of water, earth, fire or air,) but often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example: The hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can therefore represent all four basic elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific function for the alchemical energy that is released._

She held her dead child within her loving arms as she gentle placed him within the array's center. Wiping the tears from her beautiful face, she walked toward the edge of her circle and kneeled down: gently placing her palms upon the circle and slowly breathed in. Gaining whatever composure she had, she began.

_Human Transmutation_

_Unfortunately, these experiments have given birth to a dark and sinister side of alchemy. Whether out of despair, malice or inquisitive hubris, few alchemists have been known to attempt the application of transmutation to human bodies and souls, in essence, playing god with human lives. But, just as the Law of Equivalent Exchange applied to the transmutation of non-living mater, devastating rebounds can occur in Human Transmutation because human lives and souls are priceless according to the flow of the world._

_Resurrection_

_Attempting to bring deceased human beings back to life is the most common practice to be called Human Transmutation. Using various experimental theories and methods, multiple alchemist have endeavored to resurrect dead love ones, but such a pursuit are always failures, forbidden by the flow of the universe and alchemy itself._

The sudden flash of blue and white electricity snapped viciously within the air as the dim light had lit the lines of the arrays that she made. The amazement of energy seemed to dance as the cackling of electric energy bounced from the surface of the arrays. She was amazed to feel the energy. But her amazement quickly faded as the sensation of something malevolent had overtaken her. The cackling of blue and white electricity had been replaced by a darkly purple mist that followed the pattern of the circle. From the center, an immense eye had suddenly opened where the sight of black appendage-shaped hands had stretched up to the air. She gasped to see her own child dissipated where he shattered into micro specks of deconstructed matter.

Izumi was taken back from this till a bolt of electricity struck her on her lower abdomen. The sudden pulse of pain had made her scream as she placed her arms on her stomach. Falling on top of her stomach she clenched her shirt as tried to cease the pain from her stomach, but the appendages quickly begin to wrap themselves around her. Then the pain stopped and only darkness consumed her vision.

…

Izumi Curtis stood silently within the new surroundings as she seemed to gaze only forward of the desolate sea of white. But she gasped lightly in shock as she remembered her transmutation "_wait, how did... how did I get here?_" she thought puzzling as she turned her sights behind her where a massive Gate was: being the resemblance of two doors resembling a large stone tablet engraved with a mural, floating within the endless white expanse. Nothing seemed to be behind it. Only its shadow was seen underneath it. "_A Gate_" she thought unconsciously.

"**_Hello_**" a voice had broken the silence of the white void as she turned back, seeing a white shaped humanoid. The humanoid held a black aura that outlined its entire body where it separated it from matching the void itself. It was tall and slender in the same resemblance of a woman's build: yet it lacked a proper face where only a mouth was seen. Its voice alone held three voices, a man, a woman, and a child. She couldn't understand it but she felt afraid of this creature standing before her. Having its hand on its hip, it seemed amused from its body language, as it seemed to gaze toward her. Unconsciously stepping back she soon spoke "who are you?!" she questioned out from her state of shock.

The humanoid held a large gleeful grin "**_hoho, I'm so glad you asked_**" it sardonic exclaimed merriment as it placed its hand on its chest as it continued "**_I am called by many names, I am the world, I'm the universe, I'm God, I am Truth, I am all and I am one_**" it proclaimed as it slowly drew it arm out and pointed toward her "**_so of course, this also means that I am YOU_**" its grin stretched into wide smile as the sound of the doors behind Izumi had suddenly opened with a fierce bang behind her. Fear was immediately written on her face as she looked back.

From its opening, within the Gate was a black void where an immense eye pierced the darkness where several hand-like appendages made from the darkness had quickly emerged. Barely managing to run, the appendages had quickly wrapped around her body, leaving her only to scream in terror. _Truth_ simply stood still as it watched Izumi struggle "q**_uiet, this is what YOU wanted? You dared knock on the Gate, and now the Gate is now open_**" it stated as the hands tugged ferociously as they began to drag her into the gate. Screaming in the shadows clutches as they dragged her into the mass of darkness, "**don't fear, _it'll all come clear, I will show the 'Truth'_**" the doors slammed shut in a fierce clap as the figure stood silently toward the Gate.

From what seemed like only a mere second, the doors had reopened as Izumi reappeared from the depths of the darkness. The doors slammed shut as she exited, leaving only a cloud of debris. Truth had seen the trouble thoughts written upon Izumi's face, Truth only humph in though "**_well, how was it?!_**" Truth consulted as Izumi was baffled as she looked at Truth then back toward _her_ Gate "it… it is possible" she said suddenly in a shallow whisper as she pressed her hands against the stone mural "it is possible for my son to be resurrected. Please, I beg of you to let me through it once more, I need to know how I can bring my child back to life" she exclaimed as hope began to fill her voice, the desire of having her son back to her was right in front of her, the gate was her key to achieve what she wanted. Truth couldn't help but shake its head as it heard the numerous begs of humans wanting to find out more. Such insatiable creatures he would always think.

"**_I can't do that; you've already paid the toll that you have given_**" Izumi held a confused look from thought of giving a toll. "Toll?" she questioned, making the gleeful smile to return to the Truth, but the gleeful smile was more menacing. The creature brought itself face to face with hers; completely blocking any form of view but itself "**_You've tried to play God by resurrecting your son. And if this is what you want, I'm sure you understand the 'Law of Equivalent Exchange' right, Miss. Alchemist._**" Truth exclaimed but was quickly turned into a frown "**_but your stupidity has cost 'its' Gate to open along with your child's"_**" the sudden cackle of electricity had spiraled from both their lower abdomens as the sight of Izumi's lower organs began to shatter like discarded particles. The sudden particles were quickly seen appearing within the white void humanoid. She gasped as she saw her own organs switching from her to the humanoid with the direr sight of seeing her womb being connected with the white humanoid entity.

_In addition, for having trespassed in God's domain with Human Transmutation, the initiating alchemists are essentially called into The Gate of Truth to face God itself. Being pulled through the gate, grants alchemists great alchemical and universal knowledge –in exchange for paying a physical toll which usually takes the shape of the body parts "taken" by the rebound –and the ability to perform transmutation without a circle._

_Rebound_

_Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the "Law of Equivalent Exchange" in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on neither sides of equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves –taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death._

The sudden cough of blood had spilt upon the floor of the transmutation circle as Izumi fell flatly on her stomach as she felt the hollowness of her organs missing within her body. Absolute pain seared through her body as it was increasingly unbearable as she felt herself almost drift into unconsciousness. But she was shaken slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. Her vision had become blurred till she managed to focus her eyes at the face of her husband.

Her husband Sig Curtis was in absolute horror seeing his wife's condition, it was not too long ago when he had felt an ominous sensation wrapped around him and his home. Finding the cause, he had found his wife Izumi lying on the floor of their basement, having the sight of blood to be seen. He knew of this alchemy, but never in a million years would he believe his beloved wife would go to the lengths of such dark alchemy, she had attempting or had already been performed _Human-Transmutation_.

He shook his head direly "Izumi, why? Why would you do this?" Sig knew the answer, but to go to the lengths of performing Human-Transmutation was just too unbearable to even think about. Izumi had slowly gazed steadily toward her husband's face as fear was written. She winced in pain as she felt her missing organs forever gone from her "to bring back our child" she murmured soft as she felt the agony draining her of her strength. But her eyes immediately widen from the thought of her child. Quickly looking back, leaving his arms she gazed back at the transmutation circle where her child was previously at. Instead of seeing him, she was blinded by steam that shrouded the entire room, having sparks of crimson electricity to jolt between the thick clouds. She felt tears begin to form as she tried to figure where her son was, afraid of losing him once my more.

Till the sound of a child whimpering was heard.

Both Izumi and Sig felt their eyes widen as they heard the cry of a child, their child crying. Their own hearts begin to sink as they finally heard the cry of their once deceased child. Being so emotionally blind, Sig had lost his grip completely upon Izumi as she ran toward the mist encased heat. Izumi felt the sudden rejoice of happiness return to after all this time.

Sig quickly follow Izumi, both had walked slowly as they moved through the heated fog as they tried to find the center of the circle. Looking around through the thick fog, he heard the cries more and more loudly; this had caused him unconsciously bumped into Izumi. Quickly apologizing he noticed that she wasn't paying attention, standing absolutely still as she looked down to her feet.

Izumi eyes were filled with emotion as she saw the basket that she had placed her son in during the beginning of the transmutation. It was reconstructed back to what it originally was but her child was in his eternal sleep. He was wailing, crying for the first time. She fell to her knees as her heart exploded mixed emotion and contemplation. Her arms outstretched as she grasped her son's wailing form and raised him as she embraced as she cried.

A firm grasp was felt on her shoulder, causing her to look back as she saw Sig with tears of his own. It wasn't just her who witnessed her son crying, he saw his child too, no _their_ child crying together. Looking back, Izumi cradled him with much love as she could muster as her tears streaked her face. With all their happiness, both Sig and Izumi saw the sudden changes upon their son.

His once raven black hair was no longer the same, it became a pure golden blonde where three darkly lines were seen apiece on both sides of his cheeks. A side effect of the transmutation could only be their guess. And the only thing that defied their thoughts was the mark on his small stomach, a crimson tattoo was seen. This tattoo itself was a crimson draconic beast that revealed itself devouring its own tail where triangular marks were at the center. Izumi knew of this symbol, she knew it from books of alchemy that she had studied. But she didn't care about this, she didn't care about anything else, her son was alive and she and Sig could finally be a true family together.

Hearing their child wailed, Izumi held him closer and closer with each admiration as he continued to make such wonderful sounds that she so wanted to dearly. She hugged him tightly as she was soon embrace by Sig. Smiles were seen on their faces as warm tears streaked their faces. This was their secret that they would keep no matter what, till the day of their own deaths.

Izumi thought of no matter if it was a taboo; their love was too great to lose their son again. They would protect him no matter what.

* * *

...

(-(-Author's Note: This chapter is redone and I hope you like it without the spelling errors. I've looked it over and I've remade some of the scenes and made sure there were no spelling errors. The pairing was already determined and that pairing is Naruto Curtis and Olivier Mira. Armstrong, but that could be a while due to me wondering how I am able to put them together, I ask some of my reviews to give me a bit of advice. Please say anything on what you like about it, hell even flames count due to me thinking that it could help me improve my story, also, if you're just a flamer who just like to flame other people, then piss off!-)-)


	2. Homunculus Rebirth: Part 2

_(-(-Author's Note: This chapter has been redone where there should be no spelling errors of any sort. If you see any at all, please review and advice me about your ideas that could fit in the story. I will put your ideas to consideration. Also, the real third chapter will come soon due to me thinking how the relationship of both Naruto and Olivier will happen._

_The first thing that I must point to some of you my fans is that there will be no harems of any sort; I do apologize if you are disappointed. Like I had said before, I'm not really a fan of harems because I don't really see the point in them. I mean I understand Naruto deserves it seeing how he's the whole cool person and the last of his Clan but what is the point if the other characters don't get paired up with them, like Winry and Ed or possibly as Riza and Roy._

_Second there will be no Gender Bending, I don't really understand, but you guys like that for some reason, and why you like that I'm not really sure, but I just don't see a Female Edward. I'm okay with Naruto doing it seeing how it was a Jutsu and because it was based off the whole Kitsune myth. And I know the whole Haku scene was strange but Haku was a boy in that and he even said it that he was a boy. This is why I don't really like Gender Bending, it's just too strange._

_And thirdly, the pairing was decided and it is a Naruto Curtis and Olivier M. Armstrong pairing (may Izumi herself be proud). Also I realized that Naruto and Riza pairings are a little Cliché due to them being over used and not really serious._

_Another time I'll make a Naruto and Riza pairing. So now I've given you the fist Naruto and Olivier pairing. And now that I got the whole thing out of my system here is the Second Redone Chapter, enjoy.-)-)_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist Brother.]

* * *

("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Speech  
_("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Thoughts_  
**("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Speech  
_("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Thoughts_**

* * *

…

_Alchemy: the reason in understanding Reconstructing, Deconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art, if one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given, this is the law of "Equivalent Exchange" the basis of all Alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a Taboo amongst young alchemist, Human-Transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul?_

* * *

...

Izumi Curtis gazed silently toward her resurrected infant as she gently ruffled his short straw blonde colored hair. The feeling of his hair being brushed against her bare palm was like that of fabric silk. Izumi had been constantly brushing her infant's blonde hair as she laid her eyes upon his small slumbering face. It almost seemed impossible for her as she saw the gentle breaths that he took in.

Her son had just been resurrected and he seemed completely healthy, unscathed from the act of the Transmutation (excluding the changes in his facial appearance and hair color).

He was born dead in this world, not having the chance to one breath of this world. But with the power alchemy and committing the greatest taboo that gave alchemy its sinister side, her son was revived and now he seemed normal, as if everything never even happened. Izumi placed her left hand against her lower abdomen as she slowly rubbed her stomach, having a shutter in fear from the remembrance of the entity that proclaimed itself as _God_ or _Truth_; this had left her to remember what was taken from her. The act of the 'Equivalent Exchange' took away the lower portions of her organs (with the inclusion of her womb).

The thesis of the 'Equivalent Exchange' was to lose something of great value and then the one who sacrificed would gain something with an even amount of value. The value of her 'Equivalent Exchange' was the portion of her organs and womb (the tool that would give her children), and in return she received what she desired. She, the first alchemist ever to have succeeded in creating life, giving a great toll, was rewarded of a human life; the rightful life that belonged to her, her only son. But she knew of the true term that alchemy called him, even if he were her son and was born human, she recreated him into being perfect. The title that dubs him as an Artificial Human made from alchemy: a _Homunculus_.

Remembering the draconic crimson tattoo that feasted upon its own tail was an unscathed and rightful birthmark that her son wore. _The Ouroboros:_ a truly symbolic mark, being said to represent the circular nature of alchemic transmutations. The image itself was a branded mark that was placed on her son, as if he were cattle that belonged to a person's property.

A grimace was made as Izumi would call herself stupid for attempting the forbidden art of alchemy, but it was well worth it for her. Her son that she and her husband wanted so badly, could finally share their lives together now, a happy family that she so craved. Tears were seen running down her face again. But these tears weren't from sorrow, they were from happiness. She was happy with tears of joy.

Slowly wiping them with her free hand, Izumi t slowly began to trace her fingers against his face, bringing her small blonde child to whimper softly (making her smile as he moved).

Having her fingers trace around his cheeks, she did see and felt the oddities of his new complexion. From the side effect of the transmutation, his once raven black hair had now become a golden blonde coloration; hi owns skin was very pallid, almost as if it were years since he was exposed to direct sunlight. Now having her fingers slowly trace to his cheeks, she felt the roughness of the strange dark lines that were adorn upon each side of his cheeks, being three on each side of his cheeks, counting them, it brought a total of six lines. It was almost as if they were whiskers (whiskered birthmarks in more precise terms). But although, Izumi had yet to see his eyes; could his eyes also have been transmuted into another color?

Such questions were enthralled in her mind as she kept thinking over and over about the transmutation (the transmutation that was five hours ago). She sighed softly as she slowly stood up. Izumi slowly began to rub her head as she felt the massive ache that she endured, closing her eyes (she felt the back of her eyes burn) and slowly reopening them, her eyes softened as she looked at him, she slowly knelt down, leaning forward and slowly kissed her son's forehead "I'll be back, I promise" she whispered as she saw the small smile of bliss on her son's face. Leaving her son's room she silently closed the door behind her.

Izumi made her way toward the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen she went to the sink and twisted the knob slowly. The sudden rush of cool water was released. Cupping her hands, she placed her hands into the rushing water, gathering the rejuvenating moister and splashed it across her face. This was repeated three times till she soon dried her face off.

Izumi sighed softly once more as she pulled away; rubbing her forehead from the head trauma she suffered. Thinking back five hours ago, she could only think to herself that she was beyond help. She sat within one of the chairs of her small kitchen table. Breathing in softly for the necessary oxygen she needed.

But then the sudden feeling of a coverlet draped over her shoulders, this made her feel somewhat relaxed and somewhat surprised as she slowly looked up, seeing her husband Sig. He held a worried look but she could easily see there was seriousness within his eyes. Izumi knew to herself that she and Sig were going to have a very strong talk about what she did and about their newly resurrected son. She sadly smiled as she knew; she knew she would have to face this ordeal from the transmutation no matter who it was.

Sig had prepared warm tea and gave Izumi her glass. The aroma was very much pleasant too Izumi as she breathed it in softly. Sig sat on the opposite of the table with his own arms crossed.

There was tension.

As they gaze toward each other. Sig was firm as he held his strong arms crossed "I want to know everything that happened Izumi, my concerns with our son is one thing but I want to hear it from you" he was forward to what he said but he awaited for her answer. Izumi had taken a sip from her tea and slowly closed her eyes, she thought deeply. Slowly reopening them she began "I don't know how to explain it, dear. Something happened during the transmutation, something… frightening" she paused as the image of Truth came into her mind with the wide plastering grin of wickedness. Sig was greatly worried by this. To hear Izumi being frightened by something would be the utmost joke that anyone who could possibly think or hear of such things, but from to hear it from his wife that he knew, he was beyond worried about her safety.

He was greatly concern for her.

Izumi was a strong woman, perhaps the strongest that he had ever met. From him knowing full well that she herself had trained a full entire month in the Briggs Mountainous region of Amestris: the harshest place for any person to be in. Any person brave enough or foolish enough would face wolfs and the infamous Briggs Grizzly Bears that stood above a normal sized man. Slowly shaking his own thoughts he stayed quiet and let his beloved wife continue.

Izumi continue "I entered some kind of void; it was desolate where I was the only being there and there was this _Gate_, or that's what I can mostly describe out it. There wasn't anything behind it; it just floated, leaving only a shadow as it floated within the expansion. Then, when I thought I was alone, there was this thing, it proclaimed itself as Truth―Izumi paused―it caused the Gate to open and something was inside it. An immense eye that daunts at me had appeared where appendages made out darkness within that Gate were beginning to wrap around me, so I tried to escape it but that thing stopped me and forced me into the Gate where I saw…" Izumi stopped as she saw the sudden flash of images forcing its way into her mind as she felt her entire body deconstruct.

Sig notice that she gripped her glass tightly where the sight of her shaking was clearly visible. He stared solemnly "you saw what?" he asked as she stopped shaking "Everything" this was a sudden whisper that seemed more like a silent gasp. "Everything?" he repeated, confused by such an answer. Izumi nodded "when I went inside that Gate I saw everything, absolute knowledge pouring into my mind as I was destructed and reassembled. Then I was taken out of the Gate, I was close in finding out how our son could come back to life but it took me out before I could get that chance. After that, that thing said I had given a toll or rather paid a toll for me gain that knowledge" she stopped again as she gently pressed her hands against her abdomen, Sig felt the unease of Izumi. "That toll cost me a few portions of my lower organs and also my womb".

Sig was shocked and greatly speechless as he gazed toward her. Their chances in having another child were gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I'm such an idiot. To go to the lengths of Human-Transmutation and miraculously survive is beyond me" she bitterly said to herself as she pressed her hand against her lower abdomen as she gripped her shirt.

"Izumi" Sig slowly spoke, gaining her attention. "I'm the idiot. I'm your husband; I'm supposed to be there for you. I should've seen this, all those times you spent hours studying more and more alchemy. You sacrificed for the sake of our child. I can't even comprehend the pain you've must've felt when that thing took your organs. It wasn't fair to us that our own son had died during child birth but, you sacrificed so much and I've only become even more useless to know that I couldn't have stopped you from sacrificing" he caught her off guard. Why was he blaming himself? She did the taboo, not him. How could he say it was his fault? Sig was to big heart, he cared so much that he would blame himself for her Human-Transmutation.

Izumi quivered as tears broke again; placing her head against her hands "It's not your fault dear, it's mine. I was the one who transmuted this; I chose to do the unthinkable and tried to resurrect our son, I guess it's God's punishment for trying something so… evil" the proper term to call Human-Transmutation.

Yet, the resurrection succeeded, and their son was alive and well.

Even with the traumatic experience, they still had their son to take care of. The mentioning of their resurrected son had made both of them glance toward their son's door. Sig felt himself sigh till he realized it hit him.

"Izumi, what are we going to do, everyone knows us in the town and about our son's passing" Sig said as wanted to know what kind of excuse they would have to make to the town's people that knew them. "We'll move. We'll make a fresh start now that our son is alive. A real family together" Izumi replied as she stood up, only to suddenly cough blood and slump to the floor, suddenly losing consciousness. "Izumi!" Sig quickly cried out as he came to his wife's side.

…

It was horror once more. The world that she had escaped and not only survived from, she entered it once more as she was in great fear. The enveloping white that was endless was viewed once more as Izumi saw the stone Gate in front her. She gulped as the home of Truth was no place that she ever wanted to set foot in again. However the strange and ominous feeling that she felt didn't exist. Slowly turning her gaze from her Gate, she didn't see the Truth behind her and was greatly shock to see something else. Another Gate was seen floating within the white expanse, only to this one. This form of the Gate was much different.

It was larger than hers. The mural design took the resemblance of a demonic dragon being seen letting loose upon a legion of humanoids: having large feathered wings and having swords with them. But the sight of more humanoids was seen only to be demonic in form as they fought upon the angelic humans. An utter display of battle was in more technical terms as she saw swords being driven into the great creature as the sight of its tail lashed upon clouds: with the sight of angels falling from the heavens. The Gate was wrapped in two large chains that locked it.

"_Was there ever two Gates?_" she thought to herself.

Her gaze and thought was soon broken as her eyes saw something else other than the gate. A person, a person was seen. This person revealed to be male, facing directly toward the Gate as he gazed toward the immense Gate.

She gasped suddenly, managing to gain the individual's attention as he shifted. From her eyes she could see he was very pale and his hair was blonde, being very think as it reached to the lower end of his back. His entire person was bare, having his entire body being somehow robust. He was very much older, being a possibly in his late teen or early twenties.

The blonde slowly began to turn his head as he came to view her. His eyes revealed to be a pure sky blue and the sight of adorn marks were seen on his cheeks.

Izumi's expression slowly grew with greater shock and disbelief as she stared speechlessly; adorn marks featured on his cheeks?! She knew who he was, it quickly revealed to be her son, but somehow, he was older. Slowly he began to stand; he stood facing the Gate, seeming as if he were in thought. Izumi studied him, she quickly notice that only one of his arms was down, and not the other one. Having himself slowly turn completely in her field of vision, he revealed why his arm was not lowered like his other. An infant was seen, only this infant held black hair.

"My… my baby" she gasped as she suddenly ran toward both of them. But her Gate opened suddenly opened as the appendages of shadows quickly shot from the darkness within the ancient doorway as the eye was seen within it once more. Stretching, the hand-like appendages quickly wrapped around Izumi's arms and waist as it slowly brought her to her Gateway. "No, no!" she screamed as she tried to remove the hands wrapping around her. With no results in her effort, she was dragged slowly as she forced herself to see her sons moving farther and farther away as tears broke through. "My baby, please come with me, you don't have to stay here" she screamed as she outstretched her hand toward them both.

The blonde simply gazed toward her before he looked down upon the black haired infant; he looked as if he didn't understand. Izumi herself didn't understand what was happening; her son that was born with black hair was within the void, and the infant that she transmuted that held blonde hair was also within the white void. How was any of this possible, they were two separated beings? "Please, I beg of you to come with me!" she cried as the gate was only a few feet away from her. The older blonde soon shook his head "We cannot" he spoke with calmness as he gazed toward her, quickly seeing the shock and horror plastered upon her face. He continued to speak "our souls have intertwined with one another and was fragmented into the material world, where our body lies with you there. We can never go back with you, for your recklessness would plumage the world into darkness ―he soon smiled sadly as he gazed upon the black haired infant once more― I only wish that the days of your happiness will last forever as the day will come to where your happiness will become a whirlpool of anguish" he stated slowly as he began to face the Draconic Gate once more.

"Naruto" he whispered silently, yet it was enough for her to hear as she screamed from the absolute horror as she was soon pulled in. Having the fierce thunderclap of the doors slamming shut behind the blonde as he slowly looked upon the mural once more as he breathed in softly. "Take care of yourself… Okāsan" the blonde said a single tear streaked across his cheek, the warm liquid had slowly fallen upon the infant's face, bringing the baby to whimper silently.

…

Izumi's eyes snapped open as she screamed in horror, the feeling of her own eyes quickly burned as sunlight burned horrendously on her corneas. The sound of a door opening and a pair of arm wrapped around her "Izumi, Izumi!" the cries of Sig had brought her to look at the strong face of her husband as he tried in much of his power to calm her. "The baby, where's my baby Sig!?" she screeched as she tried to pry his hands off of her. "Calm down Izumi, he's fine. The baby's fine" he assured her as felt her thrashing stop, despite, the thrashing stopping, he could feel Izumi trembling in fear. Izumi was in a cold sweat as her breathing was unsteady.

"I need to see him, Sig. I need to" she whispered as he placed his both his hands on her shoulders "Please calm down first. You just had a nightmare and you coughed up blood yesterday, please for the sake of our child and me" he begged as she viewed him with her stricken gaze. Seconds passed as she was able to gain a bit of her composure. "Please dear, I want to see him. It's important" she quivered as he could only nod in uncertainty as assisted her in getting up.

Slowly making their way to his room, Izumi saw him sleeping quietly within his bed, breathing gently. He wasn't unscathed, wasn't taken from her that she had seen when she re-entered the void. Izumi soon knelt down as she caressed him gently "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm not going to let that thing take you away from me, I'll protect you with my very life ―Izumi stopped as she felt the strong hand of Sig mount on her shoulder. He heard what she said "You're not in this alone Izumi, I'll give every ounce of my strength to protect him, and you" he stated solemnly as she smiled and looked down upon her slumbering child.

But then the name that her son had said within the void came to her, she was very much confused by it yet it made her think of the names that she thought when she and Sig were planning on naming him when he was born. With his new features she couldn't help but think it was a more suitable name "dear, I've thought of a name for him" Sig was surprised but was greatly curious "and that would be?" he asked as he viewed his wife smile."I want his name to be, Naruto" she said softly as they both saw the blissful smile of their son. Sig nodded: a most suitable name to agree with.

"Naruto, Naruto Curtis" they both thought together.

* * *

…

(-(-Author's Note: There, I have finally done the second redone chapter. You have no idea how long it took me to make this. This is by far the hardest thing I've ever done. Please review and please, I ask for a bit of advice, I'm not a professional when it comes to being an author and things like that but I want to have people that like my stories and may in time give me confidence in writing a real book. The third chapter is coming soon.-)-)


	3. Homunculus Rebirth: Part 3

(-(-_Author's Note: This is the third chapter of the Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. You have absolutely no idea how the pain of this went. My cousin destroyed my Flash Drive and had to restore every chapter to all my fanfics. I have come to see the few gaps of Naruto and Olivier on how I would get them together and I thought it over and it maybe a little convoluted but it will work and it will survive. This chapter is a major flashback involving Naruto's capabilities, which I'm sure you'll like. _-)-)

Ps. I might go with the English version of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. But I'll put in a little bit of Japanese.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist.]

...

()

("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Speech  
_("Fullmetal Alchemist") Normal Thoughts_  
**("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Speech  
**_**("Fullmetal Alchemist") Demon, Demonic Thoughts**_

()

_Alchemy: the reason in understanding Reconstructing, Deconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art, if one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given, this is the law of "Equivalent Exchange" the basis of all Alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a Taboo amongst young alchemist, Human-Transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul?_

* * *

…

Dublith, Dublith was the choice of their new home.

A beautiful town that was absolutely perfect. A small town located in the center of the southern region of Amestris, a place like most towns located in the south, boasted relatively high temperatures. Dublith having a main tourist attraction which was the Kauroy Lake, and in the middle of that lake was a small island named Yock Island.

Izumi Curtis felt smiled softly as she saw the sun rise. The mix of radiant gold and neon orange had gently intertwining amongst the billowing amethyst clouds. Cool air brushed against her as she breathed in the cool southern country air.

Morning was like no other time for her. The feeling of tranquility and calmness was a great feeling that made her at peace with the world; it truly meant something that even she could not understand. She looked over the small white fence of her home as the view of small restraints began to open, with few residents already getting to work. The grass of her home slowly shimmered from the diminutive droplets that coated her lawn.

"_Its days like these that always make life seem a little better every time_" she thought happily as she saw one of the residents waving with a simple good morning. She did this as well. But her face grimaced as she rubbed her abdomen gently; even though she continued to live pass her traumatic experience, she couldn't deny that she may not ever get over the _Truth_.

She slowly entered her home.

A new home and a new life did brought the sense of clarity to her over the years. She paused as she looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a descent amount of years: being a ten years since the incident of the Human-Transmutation. Izumi had felt herself shutter from that grinning creature of absolute wickedness.

In the developing years, she and Sig have made moved away from their home and chose to settle in the town of Dublith, both had made their own business in making a meat shop. Processing meats of pork, beef and chicken by normal hand standers, it did have its own benefit and toll (which she didn't mind). It brought food on the table: literally. Izumi had finally become the proud housewife and mother that she always wanted to be.

She was thirty now; her appearance had only changed slightly. From the reflection, her long black hair was now worn in microbraid dreadlocks. She still looked very much young from her training in both mental and physical attributes of her alchemy training. Her figure was curvaceous that, deceptively made her seem younger with a well-toned figurine. She was still very much curvaceous even though she was thirty. Her clothing was a purple sweater and a long white dress reaching to the end of her ankles.

She slowly yawned a bit. Stretching her arms over her head as she exhaled tiredly, feeling her muscles ache slightly. She needed to make breakfast for both Sig and Naruto. She soon entered her kitchen.

A simple cup of coffee would make her morning as she sat silently in her kitchen table. The smoldering steam of the darkly brown colored liquid had wafted a pleasant aroma to her sense of smell as she sighed from a small amount of her own satisfactory. With only a minute passing by, she gently placed her cup onto the wooden table; she questioned herself on what to make for both Sig and Naruto. That is till the air sudden dropped down as the air became thicker and much colder.

An ominous sensation washed over her as she saw her breath in a small dissipating cloud.

The sight of her fidgeting was seen as her cup seemed to cackle from the mild repeated hits against the wooden surface of the table, and her coffee rippling from her shacking. The only describable feeling that could place this sensation was just the only word known as evil. An aura that ensued something unearthly that shook her to her very core. She glanced over her shoulders with a gazing stare of fright and hesitation as she looked to see what came over her.

Beads of sweat dripped from the side of her face to her chin as she saw a diminutive being gazing at from the shadows of her kitchen doorframe. Half of this being was shrouded from the shadows. The lower portion of its body resembled that of a human being. And the sight of what feared her was not like any other. Its eyes were perfectly circular: gleaming a fierce crimson that pierced the shadows. And a wicked smile that revealed its luminous white teeth. It tilted its head to the side as it looked at her.

Izumi could only grimace from this; the aura was one thing that gave her the horror of this presence. But it was what far greater that was behind that ominous smile.

The presence moved out of the shadows, revealing a perfectly normal human child. "Okāsan!?" that was it, the ominous feeling gone without a trace. That single word made her smile sadly from her feeling disgusted with herself from what she thought over the years as she felt that aura. Her only son was the reason for that ominous presence, without his own doing.

Naruto Curtis was now ten years of age, soon to become eleven in only a few hours. However the age didn't matter.

Naruto may be ten, but he grew faster than the normal rate of a human child. In his developing years, he began to resemble that of a fifteen year old child. It could be her only guess that his body was reacting to his other self that she had seen ten years ago. His body was trying to take its original form. And if that was the case, he would reach his twentieth state less than a couple years. It only made her sadden to know that she wouldn't be able to hang onto him than she would have anticipated.

Both she and Sig knew the truth about his age, but they couldn't allow any traces of their secret of Naruto escape, so they lied about him being fifteen. His mind didn't hold any question (it made him believe he was fifteen). But there was a question that even both could not answer to themselves. The Ouroboros tattoo that he was born with had somehow vanished from his stomach. Being only slightly different to his older self that she had seen from the Gate of Truth, he was an exact copy of his other self. His hair was slightly thick and lengthy, falling flatly against his neck. From the top of his head, his hair seemed to jut out in numerous directions; long spiky bangs framed his face. His whisker marks were more adorned upon his face, soft fair skin with a light tan. And clear vibrant sky blue colored eye. Her blonde son wore a simple black shirt with brown shorts.

He was growing faster, growing more and more than the age he should truly be.

But it couldn't break what Izumi and Sig felt, both loved him with every ounce of their hearts. And Naruto did too.

But Naruto was different; he showed capabilities far greater than that of normal people. And far greater than even her

…_**~Izumi's Flashback~**_…

_Izumi had just finished the laundry as she held a basket of completely fresh clean clothes._

_She made her way through the small hallway, slowly passing her son's room, but the glimpse of him made her stop as she gazed upon a surprising sight._

_A smaller and slightly younger looking Naruto was seen scribbling a pencil on the floor as numerous books were seen scattered everywhere around him as Izumi saw her son writing and studying. "What're you doing, Naruto-kun?" Izumi asked surprising as she saw the many thick books that were very far advance for a child of his age to be able to read. He looked up with his clear blue pools of blue that were his eyes. He smiled happily to see her. Izumi's heart could only melt from such a smile as she too felt the infectious display of happiness come to her._

"_Okāsan, I was just planning to see you" Naruto Curtis scratched the back of his head as blush crept upon his adorable face._

_Izumi smiled warmly to her son. "And what is it that you want, Naruto-Kun?" his smile widened with a big toothy grin. "I wanted to know how you're able to perform alchemy without a circle?" her smile dropped. Izumi flinch as a grimaced formed onto her face, Naruto wanted to know how she could perform alchemy without a circle._

_She hesitated to even speak about the gate._

_Naruto immediately noticed his mother's change of emotion._

_It was like a six sense to him, something that he could feel when people were sad, angry, and many emotions that he somehow knew. "Okāsan, are you okay?" he asked as his own voice was meek as he himself felt hurt that he made his own mother stricken. "It's just, I've always seen you clap your hands to do stuff that regular people couldn't so I wanted to ask" he looked downed as shame came upon his face "but I guess it's something you don't want to talk about"._

_Izumi immediately shook her head, "no, no, it's just I was surprised that you asked. That all" she chuckled nervously as her son simple looked at her. Naruto knew it was a lie, he could tell. Izumi slowly closed her eyes shortly before reopening them as she breathed in and then exhaled. "Naruto, do you know anything about one of the basic rule of alchemy?" the blonde nodded "yeah, in order to perform any form of transmutation of any alchemy based objects, one has to make a circle, the circle denotes that of the circulation of power, in which the circulation of life. The circle then captures that power where one draws a structural matrix over the circle in order to harness that power" he said surprisingly without any form of faulty._

_Izumi nodded to this "I… I guess you can put it in a certain way to put it, that I am the structural matrix" she gently placed her hand on her abdomen as the thought of Truth was great imprinted in her mind. "Then how did you mange to become the matrix, Okāsan?" she couldn't tell him, she wouldn't let him bear the burden that she had done._

"_Perhaps it's something you learn when you see the Truth" she thought as she remembered the flashing images of knowledge pouring into her mind. She forced a smile "I guess it was something I was born with. But I'm a bit surprised Naruto. You've never done alchemy before and you never really seemed to care about it, so why now?" she was curious; Naruto never really seemed to do anything of alchemy related things._

"_I don't really mind alchemy. But I want to help people and be more like Okāsan" he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Alchemy really didn't seem that important to him but from seeing his mother work and help for other people, he couldn't help but do that too._

_Nodding Naruto soon stood up, "I'll be right back Okāsan" he quickly left the room as she heard the door open and close. The door soon opened and closed again as Naruto rushed into the room, but this time he held a blossomed rose in his hand. "I'm ready to show you what I can be able to do now. It made me think of you and I thought that it would make me a lot like Okāsan" he said as she felt herself laugh a bit._

_Placing the rose on the floor, he stood up as he breathed in. Izumi felt her stomach clench as she saw Naruto raise his arms out. His smile sudden faded to her surprise as Naruto held a serious look._

_He eyes slowly widen from her son's form. It couldn't be possible for him, could it?_

_Then it happened, he clapped his palms together as crimson electricity danced around his arms and hands. The cackling electricity had shrouded the entire room to bear a red hue. The blonde soon slammed his palms onto the rose, immediately creating a small piercing white light to engulf the room as Izumi stared in awe at the amount of power that was made._

_Streams of red electricity were launched around the sphere of light as everything was soon shrouded in both red electricity and debris._

_A smile was plastered onto Naruto's face as slowly drew the newly created piece. Izumi dropped her basket as she saw her son gaze at her with the newly reformed object that he had performed with his alchemy. But in his hands, there was no organic recreation, no, it was inorganic creation. This was something that should even be possible. The law of 'Equivalent Exchange should have rendered in a bound._

_Naruto held not organic rose flower but a pure vermilion crystal in the shape of rose. The petals had become a deep vermilion: almost as if blood itself, and the cut green stem had become an emerald. The mere sight was just breath taking for her to see such alchemical process being defied. "For you, Okāsan" he said happily as he lifted it up to her for her to take._

_Izumi hesitated as she reached down to the floral crystal._

_But she soon froze to see something more shocking than the alchemy that Naruto did. His face had taken a sudden change from his performance. His eyes no longer held their beautiful blue. They had become dark red pools that mimicked blood itself, and his pupils had resembled that of a serpent. And his thin whisker-like marks had become slightly dark._

_Naruto seemed confused onto why she was looking at him as if she was so pale. "Are you okay, Okāsan?" those were his words, completely oblivious to his changes._

…_**~End of Flashback~**_…

His alchemy proved to be stronger, capable of breaking an overriding the law of Equivalent Exchange. Everything that she had come to know was easily thrown away when Naruto had performed his first true alchemy. And she only knew of the only thing of how it was possible for the law of the Equivalent Exchange to be broken. But that wasn't the half story, she tested him in both physical and mental where she saw expectation beyond that what she imagined.

Her son was stronger, faster and smarter. Showed capabilities that he was completely oblivious to and only proclaimed it as sheer luck. But Izumi knew it wasn't luck. It was his birthright for being blessed, and cursed with. Her eyes could only narrow from seeing only a fragment of his potential; it brought her spine to shiver to know such untapped power was dwelling inside her only son.

But she knew more that what she did, her son was the living proof that defies everything of the laws of God. But it wasn't just that that made her think back on the effects of the transmutation. His power was involved with something else that was pure legend to the world of alchemist.

The most powerful alchemical amplifier known by many names, the Red_ Stone_, the _Fifth Element_: The legendary _Kenja-no-Ishi_ (The Philosopher's Stone).

"_To think that something I did could've caused something so much more_" she sighed from the mere thought of Naruto with such power. Yet, despite all of her trouble and Sig's, their secret was leaked by one only person who somehow knew Naruto was a Homunculus. That single man was named Van Hohenheim, a mysterious man that had driven the edge of power to drastically be release from her son.

It was completely unintentional to why her son had reacted that way. That mere glimpse of his true power brought her fear and made her understand what her son had truly meant when she saw _his Gate of Truth_. Sig had witness it too, and he understood what she felt to feel that malevolent presence.

What they saw wasn't their son; it was something that made them not want to live. Just thinking about it made everything in her being want to scream in terror.

She could still remember it. The sight of crimson flares of electricity flying rampantly through the air and ground as everything was shrouded in red. The world itself was cast into an evil and despair like aura.

He smiled evilly as he glared toward her with such intensity. But that man, Van Hohenheim had somehow showed capabilities that would almost rival her son's. It almost seemed impossible on how he managed to subdue her son with his powerful alchemy. Naruto soon lost his memory of ever fighting against Hohenheim. Whatever he did, she was grateful to him.

With the events being days to months, everything almost seemed normal since then, and each day, both Izumi and Sig would watch over Naruto more frequently.

But Izumi shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts and smiled toward her son.

Naruto simply yawned as he outstretched one arm over his head and another covering his mouth. Izumi smile on how handsome her baby boy was "you're up so early Naruto?" she asked as he blink "I heard you in the kitchen and I thought you would be making breakfast" he replied as he went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, with the addition of getting a simple glass cup. Sitting only on the opposite side of the kitchen table, he took a sip from his orange juice.

"I didn't think you would wake up this early in the morning" she stated as she took a sip of her coffee. "I guess you got me there, but I didn't really want any breakfast. I wanted to talk to you about something, Okāsan" he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Her brow was raised "about?" she asked as she sipped her coffee again.

"Well… you know that my birthday is in a couple more hours and I thought if…" He trailed off as he dodged his sight from looking at her, "If?" she repeated with uncertainty.

"If I can take my training to the Biggs Mountains for a full month alone" he stated.

Izumi stiffened from his bold statement. A bold statement that nearly gave Izumi Curtis a heart attack as she choked on her coffee, despite Naruto seeming older, he was still ten (soon to be eleven).

She grimaced at this "Naruto, the Briggs Mountains aren't suitable for someone of your age. Maybe you could try something a little bit more different" she quickly wanted to change the thought of him going to the harsh Briggs Mountains. The northern region known as Briggs was covered in thick layers of snow and sheer cold that can kill anyone in their sleep (herself knowing from her experience). And if not the weather would kill them, then the infamous Brigg Grizzly Bears would get them, and along that there were wolfs that lived in the northern region of Briggs as well.

She didn't want him to live out there in the wilderness for a full month. Naruto held an unsettle face from his mother's reply "but that's why I want to go to the Briggs Mountains, I wanna test my skills, even though I can't use my alchemy" Izumi shook her head "no".

Naruto persisted "please Okāsan, it just one month. You always talked about what is "one is all and all is one" and now is the chance that I can see if I'm ready to know the answer. You've always took it easy with me since I'm your son but I want to see what I can actually do" he begged her to say yes. Izumi could only bit her lower lip "absolutely not, the Briggs Mountains are too dangerous―she coughed suddenly as she felt her organs constrict in pain as she soon hacked blood.

The mere sight made him panic "Okāsan!" he cried as he held her by his side. "Hold on, I'll get your medicine!" She quivered as she wiped her blood off her chin. "_I vowed that I would protect you no matter what_" she thought to herself as she saw Naruto moving through the kitchen cabinets: looking for her medicine.

She sighed as she thought about Naruto leaving; the mere thought of leaving her and Sig was too unbearable and it greatly freighted her, even if it were a whole month. Even through his capabilities, it couldn't be help, he was her child, her precious gift that she wanted to hold onto and never let go.

He soon found her medicine "here take it!" he said as he held the cylinder meds.

Despite Naruto's worry, he knew of the dangers in Briggs and even without the use of his alchemy, he wanted to know the truth in wanted to know what is "all is one and one is all". But there was another reason he wanted to know on his own.

Ever since he performed his first true alchemy he had heard voices screaming through his head.

From feeling of power rushing through his own body, he could hear the screams of men, women, children, and even infants crying out to him as he felt the sheer agony they did. He had learned from basic books of alchemy, that alchemist harness the power of the shifting tectonic plates underneath themselves, but it didn't feel that way to him. It was as if, an entire country of people was beneath his feet, being damned in torture and anguish as their blood curdling screams could be heard through his ears.

Only he could hear these scream, the driven madness being channeled through his body.

But even through that, he wouldn't dare hurt his Okāsan, making her sad in any way or disobeying was never really his type of thing to do. She always knew what was best for him; she loved with all the love she could muster. And his Otōsan, Sig. he was the strong silent type at times who always showed so much companionship for him.

But his mother needed him when this occurrence would happen, her coughing up blood. What if father was off doing an errand, and what if his mother died from her condition and he wasn't there to help her. He was a rock in a very hard place.

Clouded by his thoughts, he didn't notice his mother taking the medicine and slowly leave from the kitchen. She was going to wipe the smeared blood from her chin.

…

The sloshing water of the bathroom sink had cleared any sources of her blood as she dried her face. Making her way out of the doorframe, she paused as Sig was seen having his own arms crossed over his muscular chest as he leaned near the doorframe.

"You heard didn't you?" she said as he nodded. Both slowly left toward their room. Sig could understand how Izumi felt in every way. He loved his son just as much as she loved him. But he could deny the fact that Naruto was different amongst everyone and even them. He was growing, faster than both had ever thought. He sighed "we can't always protect him no matter how hard we try Izumi. He's growing faster than we anticipated and pretty soon he's going to―Don't say it―Izumi snapped suddenly but grasped her abdomen as she felt the pain still linger from her missing organs. Sig was quick to panic as he held her, wanting act fast as he could.

Izumi slowly quivered as she covered her eyes; the thought of him leaving their lives so early was just too unbearable even through her pain. He was too young for the world, she knew and Sig knew it.

It still felt like that day she still held him in her arms.

She vowed, she promised to protect him. Sig understood this, he wanted his son to stay just as much as her, but he couldn't stop his son with whatever he wanted to do. He was growing into the man he would've expected when he was possibly in his later years.

"I… I promised to protect him, Sig" she said hesitantly "we promised to protect him, Izumi. But he growing faster than we thought, and we won't be able to stop him in what he believes in" both could only look at each other, feeling stricken from knowing they wouldn't be able to hold onto the child that they loved for so long.

"We shouldn't stop him, Izumi. You shouldn't compare him to other people, he's stronger"

"I know that, it's just… it's just" she purse her lips together. "It's just?" Sig questioned.

"It's just that I feel that we're going to lose him like we did before" she whispered as she pressed her hand onto her abdomen. That alone made him realize how hurt she was. Placing both his hands onto her shoulders he gently kissed her.

She didn't resist as both soon deepened their kiss.

Both slowly gained their breath: both placed their foreheads together and both sighed gently. "Izumi, our son is different. He won't be taken away from us like last time. Don't compare the past to the present" Sig stated as he embraced Izumi, with her embracing back.

Sig was right; she was comparing the event where she lost her son from birth. The feeling of helplessness that overcame her in every way, but it wasn't just the past of his birth; it was when she heard her son's words.

"_I only wish that the days of your happiness will last forever as the day will come to where your happiness will become a whirlpool of anguish_"

The sound of sadness that overcame his voice made it clear that he was speaking the truth and that the day of her happiness will vanish. But when? When will that day come? How could it be possible for that day to come? Naruto may know about a great knowledge and even read about the taboo known as Human-Transmutation, but he wasn't stupid in doing such an attempt. Because of her performing the taboo, Naruto was able to gain the ability in performing transmutation without a circle.

But it was impossible to ever be connected with the truth itself. It was impossible.

Sig noticed the distraught in his wife's eyes "are you okay Izumi?" he asked as she shook her head "sorry dear, I was thinking about what Naruto had told me".

"About going to Briggs?" he questioned which Izumi nodded. Naruto may be strong, but he was still their son. Yet he wouldn't stop what his son believed in. 'All is one and one is all' a concept used in alchemist that would help them gain something more than just alchemical prowess. If it was important to Naruto, then it was important to him.

"Go to him Izumi, let him accomplish what he thinks is right" Izumi sighed as she nodded. It was time for him, it was time and she wouldn't be the one to interfere.

Seeing her go toward the kitchen, Sig smiled a bit, he hoped this was right choice.

…

Naruto didn't really move much since Izumi left. He had made his own breakfast, a simple bowl of breakfast cereal. He was still in thought but he could think on an empty stomach.

That was when he saw his mother enter. "Okāsan" he said "do you feel better?" he asked as his concern was seen written on his face. Izumi nodded "I feel fine, but this time I want to tell you something" he nodded as he looked at his raven mother. Sitting down she took a breath as she nodded to herself about this decision "Okay, I approve of your decision and I'll let you train in the Briggs Mountains for a full month".

Now he was speechless, this sudden change wasn't like her, whenever she said no, she meant it.

"Okāsan, you don't have to approve if you really don't want to. If you know I'm not ready: then I'm not ready" he didn't want his mother to falsely accept something she didn't approve. But Izumi shook her head "I thought it over and talked it over with your Otōsan. And he approves. So starting by the end of this week, we're taking you to the Brigg Mountains" this was the hardest thing for her to do. But she kept her smile up and she saw the bursting grin that her son had always held and jump in excitement.

He was happy and it made her happy somewhat. She just hoped it was right.

…

* * *

There finally I placed the third chapter. It was very hard and I tried my best to make it enjoyable and give about a good amount of information. The event of Naruto's ageing is mostly because his true self is within the gate and that his current "_container_" is following its true self. You saw a glimpse of Naruto's power; he is a Homunculus that can perform Alchemy. And we've waited for the Naruto and Olivier pairing. The fourth chapter will be an all Naruto and his abilities when it comes to the event of him meeting Olivier.

I'm sorry if you didn't like it for not being the whole Naruto and Olivier but I got plans for that so just please be patient. Till then, I hope you like the chapter and please review. Any ideas that you have will be put into consideration. And sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
